Scott Lang (Earth-199999)
; formerly , , | Relatives = Maggie Lang (ex-wife) Cassie Lang (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California; formerly Avengers Compound, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Dark Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly thief, electrical engineer | Education = | Origin = Human. Criminal who became successor to the original Ant-Man | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Edgar Wright; Joe Cornish; Adam McKay; Paul Rudd | First = Marvel's Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Infinite Comic #1 | Quotation = Look, I want to say... I know you know a lot of super people, so thinks for thanking of me. | Speaker = Ant-Man (Scott Lang) | QuoteSource = Captain America: Civil War | HistoryText = Early Life Scott Lang was working as an electrical engineer for VistaCorp when he discovered that the company was illegally overcharging clients, so he reported the find to Human Resources. Instead of correcting the measure, they had him fired for raising awareness of the problem. Scott contemplated seeking justice, but Maggie, his pregnant wife, insisted he do nothing. Frustrated, he broke into his former boss's home and transferred the stolen funds from VistaCorp to the clients' bank accounts. After doing that, however, Scott got sidetracked and started taking food from his boss's refrigerator, playing in his office, and even stealing his car. He crashed the car into a pool, and was then caught and incarcerated at San Quentin State Prison for his actions. San Quentin Prison Scott's cellmate and friend, Luis, heard about the VistaCorp case. He arranged a meeting between Scott and the group's muscle, Peachy. Scott and Peachy got into a jailyard fight, as part of some kind of plan, although Peachy did most of the beating. The day before his July 17th, 2015 release from San Quentin; Lang was interviewed by Christine Everhart via satellite. After realizing Everheart's bias as a VistaCorp employee, Lang lost his temper. This lead to a correctional officer tasing him and ending the interview. The next day, Scott got into another jailyard fight with Peachy; but this time was as a farewell ceremony.This fight isn't the same one which appears in , because in that one Luis was still arrested, as stated he was Scott's cellmate Release From Prison After having finished his sentence of three years, Scott was released, whereupon he attempted to find a job at Baskin-Robbins but was soon fired when the manager learned about his criminal history. Scott returned to the apartment that he shared with Luis to find Luis with two guests, Kurt and Dave. Scott quickly realized that Luis was trying to get him to agree to rob a house while the owner was away, and adamantly refused to accept. He attempted to attend his daughter Cassie's birthday, but was initially blocked by Maggie's fiancée Jim Paxton, before being turned away by Maggie on the promise that she would allow him to visit when he started paying child support. Having done the numbers, and determined that it would be a very long time before he had the money, Scott returned to the apartment, and accepted the job that he believed would set him up. Breaking into the house, however, resulted with him finding what he assumed was an old motorcycle jacket and helmet. However, upon trying it on back at his apartment, and pushing a button on the wrist, he found himself shrunken, roughly the size of an ant. Scott was astonished to find himself shrunken at the bottom of his bathtub, and equally surprised when a voice started talking to him through the helmet, announcing his "trial by fire". Luis entered the bathroom and opened the tub's faucet, not knowing Scott was down there. Scott was ejected from the bath in a splash of water, and in his attempt to get clear of Luis he fell through a grate and into a party on a lower floor. After a brief dash amid the party-goers' feet, misadventure continued further with him being sucked into a vacuum cleaner, getting chased by a rat, and then finally landing outside on the roof of a car. Frightened by the experience, Scott returned to regular size and immediately returned the suit to the house he had stolen it from, but was caught by the police during his attempt to leave. Later, a man posing as Lang's lawyer entered the station and spoke to Scott. He revealed himself to be Hank Pym, CEO of Pym Technologies and the one who had set up Scott to take the Ant-Man suit in the first place. He offered Scott a second chance at proving to himself that he was a hero. Pym, with the help of his ants, returned the suit to Scott, which allowed him to sneak out of his cell. Hank instructed Scott to ride one of the flying ants, which he did, but after awhile, he felt sick and passed out. Ant-Man Scott woke up at Pym's residence, and met his daughter Hope van Dyne. Hank detailed to Scott how the Ant-Man suit worked to control ants and to shrink, his own history as the Ant-Man, and how his former apprentice Darren Cross was looking to use Pym Particles for a more military purpose. Scott reluctantly agreed to help, whereupon Hank informed him of his plan to break into Pym Technologies to steal something. Hank educated Scott in the different types of ants, the mechanics of shrinking, and the dangers of going sub-atomic. Scott also trained to make better use of the abilities the Ant-Man suit granted him, like shrinking and communicating with ants. Hope expressed her hostility towards and doubt in Scott, for she believed she was the better one fit for the job, but she still trained him in hand-to-hand combat. He eventually convinced her to let it go, when he stated that he believed that she wasn't on the mission because he was just expendable to Hank, while Hank loved her completely. Hank's love for Hope was echoed when he told Hope the true story of how her mother died - by going sub-atomic. Scott's first official mission as Ant-Man came when Hank ordered him to steal prototype signal decoy from an abandoned Stark Industries facility in Upstate New York. However, upon arrival, Scott found out the abandoned facility had become the Avengers Headquarters. Hank and Hope ordered Scott to abort the mission, but Scott pressed on. He came into contact with the Falcon, who attempted to arrest him for infiltrating the base. Scott managed to not only defeat the Falcon, but to get the prototype signal decoy from the base as well. When they found out Cross had tripled security on the night they planned for their heist, Scott brought in Luis, Kurt, and Dave, and introduced them to Hank and Hope. Kurt and Dave disabled the laser grid to allow Scott to obtain the suit, while Hank, Hope, and an undercover Luis attended the presentation of the Yellowjacket, Cross's prototype battlesuit. Scott, with the help Ant-Thony and the rest of his ants, infiltrated the building, and got close to stealing the suit until Cross captured Scott, revealing to Hank he had been keeping tabs on them all along. Cross expressed his anger that Pym would choose a low-life criminal as his successor over his own apprentice and attempted to murder Pym, but Scott used one of his Pym Particle Discs to attack Cross and his buyers. Cross attempted to escape, but Scott followed him to his helicopter. There, Cross donned the Yellowjacket Suit for himself and fought Scott. They wound up in a briefcase that was in freefall. The briefcase landed in a swimming pool, and Scott was able to get the upper hand when he swatted Yellowjacket into a bug zapper. Paxton and his partner Gale responded to the disturbance to find Scott in the Ant-Man suit. Before Scott could explain, Paxton tasered him and put him in his police car. Scott argued with Paxton in the car, saying he needed to go back and retrieve something from the bug zapper. A radio call over the police band announcing a disturbance at Maggie's residence immediately silenced the conflict, and sent them racing to respond. When they arrived, and Paxton was out, Scott put on the suit and shrunk to get himself out of the police car. It turned out the disturbance was Cross, holding Cassie hostage. Scott and Cross fought each other in Cassie's toy train set. To defeat Cross and save Cassie, Scott was forced to shrink between the molecules to destroy the Yellowjacket from the inside, which he succeed in doing, but in doing so, made him go sub-atomic. Scott entered the Quantum Realm, endlessly shrinking in size. As he continued to shrink, he was roused by the echo of Cassie's voice calling out to him. He realized he still had a micro-disk that would allow him to grow, so he used it on himself, and returned to regular size. Scott reunited with Cassie for a moment, and Paxton let him go free. Later, Hank questioned Scott about the Quantum Realm, and Scott couldn't answer any of his questions. Scott and Hope shared a kiss that was interrupted by Hank. Scott's actions repaired his relationship with Maggie and Paxton, who both decided Scott could start seeing Cassie regularly instead of being arrested. Later, Scott met up with Luis, who told him the Falcon was looking for him. Cap's Team A few months later, Scott was retrieved by Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, and brought to Germany. Scott woke up, unaware of what timezone he was in, and was formally introduced to Captain America, Wanda Maximoff, and the Winter Soldier. Scott greeted Falcon, and attempted to apologize for the last time they met, but Sam brushed it off as a mere audition for him. Captain America enlisted his help to stop a man from releasing deadly assassins upon the world, and Scott was just happy to be considered. The initial plan was to obtain a helicopter to fly to Siberia, but Captain America's team was stopped by Iron Man and his team of government-sanctioned superheroes. When given the order, Ant-Man attacked Spider-Man and returned Cap's shield to him. A full on battle between two sides of superheroes then ensued. Ant-Man fought Avengers like Black Widow, Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision, as well as the Black Panther. Soon, Falcon told Captain America that, realistically speaking, not everyone would be making it out of the airport, so they'd need a distraction to get just Cap and the Winter Solider out. Ant-Man volunteered himself, saying he had something "big". A few moments later, Scott reprogrammed his Ant-Man suit and turned himself into a giant, surprising everyone on both teams. Scott grabbed War Machine out of the sky and attempted to distract Iron Man's team from noticing Cap's escape, but the Vision quickly noticed and phased through Scott to get to them. Spider-Man used his webbing to bind Scott's legs, while Iron Man and War Machine charged squarely into his face. He overbalanced and fell backwards, knocking out Spider-Man with the back of his flailing hand as he went down. Scott was arrested, along with Clint, Sam, and Wanda, and remained imprisoned in the Raft. Tony came to visit them later, and when he passed by Scott's cell, Scott tried to denigrate Stark to no avail. A few days later, Captain America infiltrated the Raft and rescued the captive Avengers. Most of the team parted ways, with Scott returning to Cassie. Ant-Man Returns As part of a deal with the FBI in return for not being imprisoned in the Raft, Scott was sentenced to two years of house arrest, followed by three years of probation, along with no contact with Hank Pym or Hope van Dyne; should he disobey any of these conditions, he would face twenty years in federal prison. After nearly finishing his two years under house arrest, Scott became much closer with his family again, especially Cassie, who enjoyed playing make-pretend games with her father. Scott also co-founded the security consultation business with Luis, Kurt, and Dave. Scott regularly had run-ins with the FBI and agent Jimmy Woo for accidentally violating his perimeter, but he never tried to contact Hank or Hope per his agreement. One day, during his regular routine, Scott had a dream in which he saw himself in the quantum realm once again before taking on the body of Janet van Dyne in a memory of hers in which he/she found a little girl hiding in a red dresser. Startled by the vision but feeling inexplicably compelled to tell Hank about it, Scott used a secret phone to call him, but no one answered and instead he left a message. The following day, Scott was tranquilized and kidnapped from his home by Hope, who left a sized-up ant as a decoy, and taken to their secret facility where the two had been working on creating a "quantum tunnel" to attempt to rescue Janet. Hank realized that Scott must have gotten the message when Hank and Hope first tried to open the gate, because Scott is quantumly entangled with Janet. The quantum tunnel could not be sustained, however, without a part being sold to Hank and Hope by black market weapons dealer Sonny Burch. Scott accompanied Hank and Hope, who had gone undercover after Scott's stint in Germany, to a deal with Burch, but the deal went sideways, with Burch discovering Hope's identity and forcing her to take action as the Wasp. As Hope was leaving, she was attacked by a quantumly unstable masked individual and, feeling desperate, Scott donned a new version of the Ant-Man suit, though it was a "work in progress," according to Hank. Ant-Man and the Wasp teamed up to fight this "ghost," but it escaped with Hank's shrunken-down lab. Scott realized that he would soon have to return home so that the FBI could not find out that he had been breaking house arrest. Hank and Hope insisted that they must get the lab back, as it was their only way of finding Janet and rescuing her from the quantum realm. The trio found that the tracker on Hank's lab had been disabled, leaving them with only one option for tracking it. Reluctantly and begrudgingly, Hank, Hope, and Scott visited Hank's estranged former partner, Bill Foster, at his college office. Bill told Scott that he and Hank used to work together on a project known as Goliath before Hank discredited Bill and broke off their partnership. Scott saw FBI agents milling around the campus and suspected that the three of them must have been recognized. They narrowly escaped being arrested, but not before Bill can give them advice on how to track the lab using the regulator from one of Hank's suits. Hank found that the only two suits remaining without a damaged regulator were the new one Scott was using and the one Scott had used in Germany, which he had promised he had destroyed. Scott confided that he actually did not destroy the second suit, but had kept it safe in case of an emergency inside a trophy Cassie had given him. They found, however, that Cassie had taken the trophy to school for show-and-tell, forcing Scott and Hope to sneak into the school and steal the suit out of the trophy. While inside the school, Scott's regulator malfunctioned, causing him to grow and shrink to random sizes, before getting stuck at the height of an elementary schooler. They escaped the school and used the regulator to track down Hank's lab in the "ghost"'s lair, where she knocked them out. When the three came to, the "ghost" revealed herself to be Ava Starr, daughter of another of Hank's former partners, Elihas Starr, who died in an accident that occurred while trying to replicate Hank's quantum tunnel after being discredited and fired from the project. The same accident killed Ava's mother as well, but rendered Ava herself quantumly unstable. This meant she was capable of passing through walls and existing in multiple realities at once, though it took a toll on her: her powers were difficult to control and caused her immense pain, and would ultimately kill her if not cured soon. Bill had developed a way of using quantum energy fields to temporarily nullify her powers for periods of time, but they were not as effective anymore and Ava concluded that she would need to harvest Janet's quantum energy in order to cure herself, even if it killed Janet. Hank refused to let this happen and caused a distraction that allowed the three of them to escape with his lab once again. Now in possession of the part they were previously missing, Hank and Hope were able open a stable version of the quantum tunnel, allowing Janet to send through a full message by temporarily possessing Scott's body. She, through Scott, helped them obtain the exact coordinates to find her in the quantum realm, but warned them that they had mere hours before the unstable realm separated them for centuries. Scott was then warned by Luis that Burch had tipped off a contact at the FBI as to Scott's location and he was forced to flee home in order for the FBI to find him still under house arrest. After fooling the FBI with Cassie's help, Scott hid out outside the FBI headquarters and sent Hope's suit and a disguise for Hank via ants so the two could escape custody. Scott and Hope chased after Burch, who stole Hank's lab when Hank and Hope were arrested, but Scott's regulator malfunctioned again, causing him to grow to 65 feet tall. This allowed him to swim through the San Francisco Bay with ease and steal the lab, but the effort caused him to pass out and sink to the bottom of the bay, where Hope fixed his regulator and rescued him. The trio grew the lab again and Scott and Hope fended off Ava while Hank shrank down to the quantum realm to rescue Janet. Burch finds the two, however, and they are forced to fight him while Ghost escapes and begins draining Janet's quantum energy at her expense. Scott and Hope manage to fight off Burch and then Ava just as Janet and Hank return and Janet voluntarily lends Ava some of her quantum energy, stabilizing her temporarily. In the aftermath, Scott managed to return home just in time for Woo, who had seen Scott as Giant-Man on the news, to find an inflated sized-up suit acting as a decoy for Scott to sneak inside. Woo searched his house, and after finding nothing incriminating, released Scott from house arrest to begin his probation. Scott began spending more time with Cassie and Hope again now that he was off of house arrest, but also began making trips to the quantum realm to harvest quantum energy for Ava. On one of these trips, Scott journeyed into the quantum realm and harvested the energy, but as Hope, Hank, and Janet were about to pull him back out, the three were erased from existence by Thanos' snap and Scott was left suspended in the quantum realm. Endgame Due to his disappearance into the quantum realm only known to a select few coinciding with the Snap, Lang was counted among the half of the universe's life which had perished. He reemerged from the quantum realm five years later in real-time, but five hours in his own experience, when a rat crawled over the controls of the quantum tunnel after the van that the Pyms had been using was left in storage. He became aware of the Snap, and searched for the names of his loved ones, discovering Pym and family deceased, and, instead of finding his daughter's name, found his own and rushed to find his daughter to verify he was still actually alive. He then went to the Avengers compound to reacquaint with those, such as Rogers and Barton, whom he had fought alongside in Germany years earlier. He explained to Stark and Professor Banner his experience within the quantum realm, speculating that, properly mapped, the realm could be used as a means of time travel to prevent the Snap from occurring. Both geniuses said that he was getting ahead of himself and insisted that time travel through this method would not change their own past, but would create a separate timeline. Together, they reasoned that they needed to focus instead on retrieving the Infinity Stones (which Thanos had destroyed) from the past, and bring them to the present to recreate the Infinity Gauntlet and resurrect those the Snap had erased. Banner performed several time travel tests using Lang as a guinea pig, which were ultimately successful. Lang provided his new entourage, including himself, all the original Avengers, Nebula, Rocket, and War Machine, with only enough Pym Particles for each member to make a round trip, and they would then go back to separate points in the past in four groups. Lang, Rogers, Stark, and Banner returned to the Battle of New York in 2012 to retrieve the Mind, Time, and Space Stones. Lang with the others, sans Banner, went to Stark Tower and Lang shrunk so as to be invisible to the human eye, latched onto 2012 Stark's beard, and found his way to 2012 Stark's reactor. Under 2023 Stark's supervision, Scott triggered a brief recoverable cardiac arrest in 2012's Stark, but in the process let the Space Stone fall into Loki's hands. Rogers was more fortunate in retrieving the Mind Stone, which he handed to Lang before going with Stark to 1970 to retrieve the Space Stone and more Pym Particles. Lang returned to the present with Banner, who had already retrieved the Time Stone. In 2023, the Infinity Stones from several different points in time were assembled into a gauntlet of Stark's own making, which was then used by Banner to successfully resurrect the disappeared. However, they brought Nebula back with them from 2014, unaware that this Nebula was still loyal to Thanos. Several minutes after the second Snap, 2014 Thanos attacked the Avengers Compound. Lang shrunk during this time, was able to traverse the rubble, and helped Banner, Rhodes, and Rocket escape before uniting with the Avengers along with their resurrected allies, including Hope, to attack Thanos and his vast army. Lang changed sizes several times during the battle, sometimes flying alongside Hope, and attempted to use his time machine once again to get the Gauntlet away from the battle before Thanos threw his saber at the van. The Avengers and ilk were ultimately successful due to Stark snapping one last time with the gauntlet he made, sacrificing his own life in the process. Lang was present at Stark's funeral, accompanied by Hope, Henry, and Janet. | Powers = | Abilities = Experienced Combatant: Scott received combat training from Hope van Dyne. His skill was only increased by the Pym Particles. Expert Thief: Scott is adept at infiltration and is quite capable of cracking many types of security systems from electronic to mechanical. His abilities are further augmented by the Ant-Man suit. Electrical Engineer: Scott was a professional electrical engineer. | Strength = When not in the Ant-Man suit, Scott has the strength level of a man his size and weight that engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ant-Man's Suit * Ant-Man's Helmet: Scott wears a cybernetic helmet designed by Hank Pym permitting him rudimentary communication and control of insects. * Pym Particles: Scott is able to reduce himself to the size of an ant or grow up to 65 feet tall, when wearing the Ant-Man suit. | Transportation = Carpenter ants (Camponotus pennsylvanicus): Carpenter ants are his usual mode of transportation. | Weapons = * Pym Particle Discs *Pym Particle Implosion Bomb | Notes = * Paul Rudd portrays Scott Lang in the films Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Скотт Лэнг (199999) pt-br:Scott Lang (Terra-199999) zh:史考特·朗恩（地球-199999） Category:Scott Lang (Earth-199999)/Quotes Category:Lang Family Category:Pym Particles Category:Engineers Category:Lockpicking Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Fugitives Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers